Love and Lucky
by sava kaladze
Summary: Update chapter 2.Love bet! "Siapa yang bisa foto bareng dengannya, itu pemenangnya," desis Rukia.I come back with Ichiruki fic, a request from a friend. Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

***Love and Lucky***

_**by sava kaladze**_

_**Disclaimer: ****Tite Kubo****,**** I only borrow his charas and I don't get financial benefit at all..but I still get satisfaction in my heart. That's what matters…**_

.

.

.

_**Love struck!**_

Rukia benar-benar melihatnya saat liburan sekolah mereka ke pantai Hokkaido beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gadis mungil yang tak bisa berenang sama sekali itu, menatap pria berambut oranye itu dengan terpana. Pria itu duduk di atas banana boat bersama empat orang rekannya yang lain—tertawa dengan lepas seraya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan matanya yang berkilau.

Saat itulah Rukia tahu…

bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati pada seseorang. Lagi.

Kelima pria itu sama-sama membantu mendayung perahu karet berbentuk buah pisang itu dengan kaki dan tangan mereka yang tercelup ke dalam air. Pria yang diam-diam telah merebut perhatiannya itu duduk di tengah-tengah. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan terbakar matahari membuatnya tampak memukau dari kejauhan.

Dan senyumnya…

Ya Tuhan, senyumnya itu—senyuman yang keluar lepas dari dalam dirinya adalah senyuman yang rasanya tak mungkin dapat lekang dari ingatan Rukia selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Senyuman yang keluar dari dalam jiwa seseorang yang merasakan kebahagiaan yang murni di dalam kehidupannya. Paling tidak, itulah pendapat Rukia.

Saat itulah ia melepaskan celetukan yang menggambarkan hasrat hatinya yang terpendam.

"Kalau satu banana boat dengan Ichigo, aku mau naik banana boat," katanya pelan tanpa sempat ia tahan.

Momo—kebetulan sedang dekat dengan sahabat Ichigo, Renji—langsung tertawa pelan.

"Kamu naksir Ichigo ya?"

Rukia langsung mendelik, sambil celingukan berusaha mencari tahu apakah ada orang lain yang mendengar perkataannya atau perkataan Momo barusan.

"Husss, jangan ribut dong. Diam-diam saja ya?"

"Siapa yang ribut? Suara kamu tuh yang terlalu keras."

Rukia langsung menyeringai malu, akan tetapi pikirannya kembali tersita ke arah banana boat yang sedang berusaha mengapung menuju laut yang lebih dalam daripada pinggiran pantai yang dangkal itu.

Pikirannya mendadak bermain-main. Seandainya ia wanita yang lebih cuek dan tidak peduli omongan orang di sekitarnya, ia mungkin sudah mengacungkan jarinya tinggi-tinggi, meminta agar boleh menaiki banana boat dengan kelima rekan kerjanya itu dan dengan senang memilih tempat duduk persis di belakang Ichigo.

Sayangnya, otaknya yang waras menghentikannya dari perbuatan gila semacam itu.

Akan tetapi, matanya tetap lekat memandangi sosok di atas boat yang akhirnya lepas dari karang-karang di pinggir pantai dan mulai dihidupkan mesinnya oleh dua orang pria operator banana boat tersebut. Perahu itu mulai melaju kencang setelah didorong oleh mesin—berputar-putar mengelilingi kawasan tertentu di pantai itu, sebelum akhirnya akan sengaja ditenggelamkan oleh sang operator.

Rukia terkesiap saat ia melihat perahu karet itu terbalik. Sengaja dibalikkan tepatnya.

Kelima pria di atasnya langsung tercebur ke air. Tidak lama karena beberapa saat kemudian, lima buah kepala muncul dari dalam laut. Kelima kepala yang basah kuyup itu, meski dari kejauhan, tampak tertawa-tawa dengan senang.

"Kalau aku satu perahu dengan Ichigo dan perahunya terbalik, aku bisa dapat kesempatan memeluknya dari belakang," bisiknya seraya menggambarkan apa yang barusan ia katakan di dalam benaknya.

Aih, romantisnya. Jatuh tercebur ke dalam air dan mendapat kesempatan untuk memeluk pria yang senyumannya semanis permen cap kaki itu. Meskipun itu artinya ia harus rela berbasah-basahan di dalam air, rasanya pengorbanan itu setara dengan pengalaman memeluk pria kurus itu. Dalam situasi seperti itu, tidak mungkin kan Ichigo marah-marah karena ia melakukan pelukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari kemungkinan tenggelam ke dalam laut?

Duh, Ichigo mungkin malah langsung berbalik memeluknya karena berusaha menyelamatkannya! Akan lebih meyakinkan kalau ia sengaja berteriak ketakutan dan menunjukkan wajah yang sekarat di depan pria itu. Ichigo pastinya perenang yang handal karena ia guru olahraga. Rukia berani taruhan, pria itu tidak akan membiarkannya tenggalam begitu saja toh!

Tanpa ia sadari, ia tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan khayalan yang sengaja ia buat sendiri di dalam otaknya yang terbang lebih jauh dalam imajinasinya.

"Aku bisa memeluknya dari belakang," ujar Rukia tanpa sadar.

Momo kontan saja tertawa.

"Rukia…kalau kau mau aku bisa bilang padanya bahwa ada yang mau satu banana boat dengannya," ujar Momo dengan wajah setengah menggoda.

Rukia cepat-cepat mencengkram lengan Momo sekuat tenaga, membuat Momo meringis karena kaget.

"Jangan! Aku tidak bisa berenang, lagipula kalau orang lain sampai tahu bisa berabe. Kan tidak enak didengar orang. Cukup kamu saja yang tahu," ujar Rukia dengan mata setengah memohon dan setengahnya lagi memaksa.

Momo diam sesaat, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Pastinya. Ia dan Rukia berteman baik. Mana mungkin ia sengaja mempermalukan Rukia, mempertaruhkan reputasi dan pekerjaan temannya itu, hanya karena seorang…Ichigo?

"Oke, oke, tapi kamunya juga jangan sampai ketahuan orang-orang. Kan jadi tidak enak hati juga."

"Aku cuma ngefans kok."

Momo memicingkan mata ke arah lepas pantai. Tepatnya ke arah lima pria yang sedang dibantu naik ke atas banana boat yang sudah kembali berada pada posisi yang benar.

"Dia memang manis."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Aku suka rambutnya."

Ia dan Momo lalu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Rukia masih berkutat dengan khayalan seandainya aku di banana boat bersama Ichigo, sementara Momo tak tahu sedang memikirkan apa. Kemungkinan besar memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Ichigo kalau mengetahui ada seorang wanita cantik yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mendayu-dayu dari pinggir pantai.

Well, agaknya Momo sia-sia memikirkan hal itu dengan susah payah. Pada hari senin setelah liburan sekolah mereka, Ichigo datang ke sekolah dengan rambut barunya yang super cepak, membuat Rukia memandangnya dengan wajah masam.

Ia kecewa karena rambut Ichigo yang ia sukai, sudah dibabat habis—membuat Ichigo terlihat lima kilogram lebih kurus.

Sejak itu, pandangan mendayu-dayu yang pernah Rukia tunjukkan di tepi pantai ke arah pria di atas banana boat, tak pernah lagi dapat dilihat oleh Momo.

.

.

.

_**Love remembers and recalls..**_

Rukia tak berani susah payah tersenyum pada guru olahraga yang sempat membuat imajinasinya berlarian tak tentu arah, setiap mereka berpapasan. Ichigo pun tampaknya juga selalu menunjukkan wajah dinginnya tiap ia berjalan di koridor sekolah, selama beberapa kali pertemuan antara dirinya dengan Rukia. Bagi Rukia, Ichigo hanyalah salah satu rekan kerjanya yang berwajah dingin dan kurang ramah, meski harus ia akui ia pernah kesengsem dengan pria itu, tanpa Ichigo tahu sama sekali. Rukia tak tahu apa pendapat Ichigo tentang dirinya. Hanya saja dengan tubuhnya yang tidak tinggi dan tidak kurus, Rukia yakin guru olahraga yang satu itu mungkin malah tidak sadar bahwa diri Rukia bekerja di sekolah itu.

Ironis sekali, rasanya.

Akan tetapi, pada suatu malam yang cukup melelahkan—malam persiapan acara pembagian buku rapot, pandangan Rukia itu berubah total.

Seperti biasanya, pada setiap acara pembagian buku rapot dari sekolah ke orangtua anak didik, sekolah tempat Rukia mengajar akan mengadakan acara pentas seni atau art exhibition. Buku rapot akan dipagikan hari sabtu pagi dan jumat malamnya, akan ada banyak guru yang pulang larut malam baik karena mempersiapkan buku rapotnya atau karena membantu mendekorasi panggung untuk pentas seni, atau pekerjaan lainnya yang memang selalu tersedia di waktu-waktu seperti hari ini.

Rukia, masih berkutat dengan menyelesaikan rapot kedua, yaitu buku rapot yang ditulis dengan tangan sang guru yang berisikan deskripsi perkembangan kepribadian siswa di semua pelajaran yang ia pelajari. Tangan kanannya sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan pegal karena sudah hampir mati rasa. Ia bukannya sengaja menunda-nunda penulisan rapot ini hingga di malam sebelum penulisan rapot. Tidak. Hanya saja, menulis komentar di 14 kolom pelajaran per-anak dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris jelas bukan pekerjaan yang dapat ia kerjakan selama seminggu dengan mudah. Ia sudah kerjakan sejak hampir dua minggu yang lalu, akan tetapi ada saja guru bidang studi yang menyelesaikannya di menit-menit akhir, dan itu artinya mereka memberikannya kepada Rukia untuk disalin ke buku rapot juga di detik-detik terakhir.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan senja ketika Rukia selesai memprint out daftar absen dan beberapa daftar nama anak murid untuk keperluan administrasi. Ia berdiri, sengaja ingin meluruskan punggungnya yang ia rasa hampir patah karena terlalu lama menunduk menekuri buku rapot yang ukurannya sebesar halaman folio itu.

Matanya terasa berat karena kurang tidur. Sudah berhari-hari pikiran dan tenaganya tersedot ke persiapan pembagian rapot ini. Ia ingin sekali pulang dan mandi air hangat yang sepertinya akan terasa nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, apa daya? Ia masih terjebak di dalam kelasnya dengan buku-buku rapot yang akan dibagikan esok hari, sementara pekerjaan dekorasi yang juga menjadi tanggung jawab semua guru kelas masih setia menanti di lapangan.

Ingin sekali ia kabur saja dari sekolah dan tidur senyenyak-nyenyaknya sampai hari minggu. Hari keberangkatan guru-guru sekolah mereka ke Morioka untuk berlibur.

Ia masih dalam upaya meluruskan punggungnya saat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Sebuah wajah yang muncul dengan senyuman lebar hampir saja membuat Rukia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri karena tidak mengira bahwa wajah itu akan muncul di depan pintu kelasnya. Di kelasnya!

Itu wajah Ichigo!

"Lho, Ibu belum pulang?" tanyanya masih dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

Untuk beberapa detik Rukia merasa tubuhnya melayang di udara. Ringan sekali. Bagaimana tidak, sekian tahun mengajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo, tak pernah sekalipun Ichigo ke kelasnya untuk urusan apapun. Apalagi menyapanya!

Ini mukzizat.

Rukia tersenyum sungkan. " Iya Pak, rapotnya belum selesai."

"Belum selesai juga?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kan banyak," jawab Rukia singkat—tak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain yang lebih bagus keluar dari mulutnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lagi, diikuti masuknya seorang karyawan sekolah yang biasa bertugas menjaga kerapian dan kebersihan di kelas ke dalam kelas Rukia.

"Bu, bangku kelasnya dipinjam ya?" tanya Shunsui—nama karyawan sekolah itu.

Rukia langsung mengangguk. "Silakan, Pak."

Ichigo dan Shunsui langsung menumpuk beberapa kursi kelas yang terbuat dari plastik itu menjadi satu tumpukan. Mereka berdua masing-masing membawa satu tumpuk setelah mengucapkan kata basa-basi terima kasih pada Rukia, si pemilik kelas.

Begitu mereka pergi, Rukia langsung terduduk dengan lemas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Guru olahraga yang diam-diam ia kagumi, menyapanya!

Duh sekali lagi, ini mukzizat namanya!

Rukia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia baru sadar bahwa beberapa malam sebelumnya ia memimpikan guru olahraga itu saat ia tertidur malam hari. Sayang, ia tak dapat mengingat apa mimpinya dengan jelas, hanya saja ia merasa mimpi itu cukup romantis dan menyenangkan.

Aduh, apa jangan-jangan ini pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa ia dan Ichigo memang memiliki benang merah yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Ichigo?

Rukia bodoh! Mana ada benang takdir hanya karena ia memimpikan guru olehraga itu dan keperluannya kemari untuk meminjam kursi kelas?

Big NO.

Itu bukan benang takdir namanya, tapi KEBETULAN.

Rukia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia yang tadinya sudah sempat mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang timbul saat liburan sekolah mereka di pantai hampir setahun yang lalu, mendadak merasa ada debaran aneh sesaat saat Ichigo tersenyum lebar _untuk_nya.

_Untuk_nya? Oke, itu berlebihan. Lebih tepat, _kepada_nya. Ingat, untuk dan kepada meskipun memiliki arti yang hampir sama, tapi di dalam hati rasanya cenderung beda.

Rukia melirik tumpukan buku rapotnya yang berwarna biru. Segera saja perasaan senang yang sempat singgah di hatinya karena kedatangan Ichigo, sirna. Ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Oleh sebab itu ia tak butuh diganggu lagi oleh senyuman lebar milik guru olahraga yang satu itu.

Aih, aih…Rukia tiba-tiba sadar satu hal penting yang ia tak sadari sebelumnya.

Rambut Ichigo yang sempat membuatnya mati rasa karena dibabat cepak, sekarang sudah panjang lagi. Persis seperti saat liburan ke pantai dulu.

Ternyata ada saja yang mengembalikan rasa yang sempat hilang, muncul kembali ke permukaan. Mungkin benar kata orang tua, rasa suka mungkin tak terlihat akan tetapi jika dirasa akan sangat dahsyat.

.

.

.

_**Love always finds its way, though needs some efforts!**_

Setelah pembagian rapot yang melelahkan, tiba juga hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu selama hampir tiga bulan terakhir. Hari keberangkatan liburan guru-guru ke Morioka!

Rukia sudah sampai sejak pukul 6.40 dari keberangkatan yang diperkirakan pukul 7.30. Teorinya, tentu saja. Akan tetapi, pada kenyataannya 2 bis yang membawa guru-guru dari Karakura School itu baru berangkat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8.15.

Rukia yang mendapat bangku di dua bangku terdepan di belakang supir, kebetulan duduk sebangku dengan teman baiknya di sekolah, Rangiku. Bangku di belakang supir diduduki oleh Momo dan Orihime yang juga merupakan teman dekat dari Rukia.

Ia dan Rangiku sudah menempatkan dua buah tas plastik berisikan cemilan dan minuman yang mereka bawa untuk perjalanan sekitar 12 jam ke Morioka di tengah-tengah mereka. Tiga botol air mineral dan beberapa buah gelas teh kotak kesukaan Rangiku juga tersedia. Mereka berdua pun sudah siap dengan kamera digital mereka masing-masing—siap siaga mengabadikan tiap momen kenarsisan mereka dengan utuh dan menyeluruh. Hahaha!

Rukia sengaja mengedarkan pandangan ke arah belakang bis. Seperti biasa bangku bagian belakang biasanya diisi oleh penumpang laki-laki. Entah kenapa laki-laki lebih suka duduk berjejalan di bagian belakang. Mungkin jka duduk di bagian belakang, mereka merasa lebih bebas mengobrol atau tidur dengan mulut ternganga tanpa takut ditertawakan. Yah, ada banyak hal konyol lain yang bisa Rukia pikirkan sebagai alasan, akan tetapi tidak semuanya harus dijabarkan, kan?

Saat Rukia melihat ke bagian belakang itulah, Rukia baru menyadari satu hal penting yang tidak terpikir oleh dirinya sebelumnya.

Seorang pria berbaju biru langit, memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam, sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya dan sepasang earphones di telinganya.

Ia, Ichigo, ternyata berada di bis yang sama dengannya!

Rukia cepat menoleh kembali ke arah depan bis. Tak satupun yang tahu bahwa senyuman tipis penuh makna tersungging di kedua ujung bibirnya. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya, ia menyenandungkan lagu penuh romansa dan bahasa cinta pasaran yang kadang kala diselingi oleh gelak tawa dirinya sendiri.

Duh, apa ini ya yang dinamakan pucuk dicinta ulam tiba?

Rukia tak bisa menjawabnya, akan tetapi ia tahu satu hal yang pasti. Liburan ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat berkesan untuk dirinya.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

_A/N: _

_Saya kembali menulis Ichiruki! Hehehe…ini permintaan dari Jee yang katanya kangen dengan cerita Ichiruki tulisan saya. Nah Jee, kali ini ga canon ya, AU dan dengan bahasa yang ga berat. Something fluff…_

_Review please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Lucky**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: ****Tite Kubo****,**** I only borrow his charas and I don't get financial benefit at all..but I still get satisfaction in my heart. That's what matters…**

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

_**Sometimes a trip is just a trip…**_

Perjalanan bis dari Karakura menuju Morioka sama sekali bukan perjalanan yang bisa diidentikkan dengan kata menyenangkan. Kepala Rukia yang mulai pening, jeritan-jeritan kecil Rangiku tiap kali bis melewati jalan berliku dan berpapasan dengan bis atau mobil lain, dan aroma minyak aromaterapi merek safe care yang tercium dari seisi bis sudah merupakan bukti yang jelas akan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan oleh seisi peserta.

Rasanya, umur yang sudah tidak muda lagi juga penyebab utama banyak guru-guru wanita yang rata-rata duduk di bangku belakang Rukia, mengeluh satu sama lain.

Puncaknya ketika guru kelas 4, Lisa Yadomaru, memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam sebuah plastik hitam. Beberapa orang guru wanita langsung berdiri mengitarinya Lisa dan bergantian memijiti kepala dan punggung ibu guru yang terlihat kacau itu.

Segera saja aroma mint minyak aromaterapi yang sedang terkenal itu, menguar dari bagian depan dan tengah bis pariwisata itu.

"Hati-hati, Pak Supir! Saya masih muda nih!" teriak Rangiku seraya menutup kedua matanya saat bis yang mereka tumpangi hampir bersentuhan dengan sebuah bis pariwisata lain yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Slow aja, Pak Kumis! _Alon-alon asal kelakon_!" teriak Rukia—menyinggung kumis supir bis mereka yang memang setebal sapu ijuk.

"Bahasa apa itu? Aneh sekali?" tanya Rangiku dengan wajah penasaran.

Rukia menyeringai. "_Alon-alon asal kelakon_? Oh hanya jargon dari bahasa jawa yang kuketahui saat membaca biografi penulis lagu bengawan solo, Gesang. Itu bahasa jawa."

Rangiku hanya manggut-manggut seraya menggumamkan O yang panjang.

Orihime menoleh ke arah Rukia dan Rangiku, yang berada tepat di belakang kursi yang ia duduki bersama dengan Momo. Ia menyeringai memandang kedua temannya itu.

"Untung kalian berdua tidak duduk di sini. Kalau tidak, sudah dari tadi mulut kalian berdua dilakban. Berisik, tahu!" ujar Orihime setengah menggoda.

Rukia dan Rangiku sama-sama menjulurkan lidah ke arah Orihime. Momo hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan ketiga temannya itu saling ledek berkali-kali.

Rukia sangat menikmati perjalanan itu lebih dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kursi di bis tersebut memang kurang nyaman karena terlalu sempit jarak dari satu kursi dengan kursi lainnya. Akan tetapi, ia bersyukur karena tubuhnya tidak tinggi. Lututnya sama sekali tidak masalah berada di kursi yang sempit itu. Beda halnya dengan Rangiku. Dengan sangat terpaksa, kaki kirinya terpaksa terjulur keluar kursi yang berbangku dua itu, karena tidak muat jika ia paksa ke dalam daerah kursinya. Mau tak mau ia agak mengangkang dan itu membuat kursi bagian Rukia jadi terasa lebih lebar.

"Baru kali ini aku bersyukur kakiku lebih pendek dari kakimu," kata Rukia pada Rangiku. "Aku tidak kesusahan duduk di kursi ini."

Rangiku mencibir seraya berseru," Dodol!"

"Tetap saja aku bersyukur kakiku lebih pendek," kelakar Rukia.

Keduanya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bekerja bersama dan berteman selama 4 tahun terakhir cukup membuat Rukia dan Rangiku paham sifat mereka satu sama lain. Tidak ada satu cercaan Rukia yang masuk ke dalam hati Rangiku dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Rukia mencoba untuk berdiri pelan-pelan. Menjaga keseimbangan tubuh jelas bukan hal yang mudah jika dilakukan di atas bis yang sedang berjalan kencang. Ia berpegangan pada bangku di depannya lalu menumpukan badannya ke salah satu tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang bis.

Ichigo, dengan kacamata hitamnya, sedang tertawa dengan geli kepada dua orang temannya sesame guru olahraga, Renji dan Shuuhei.

Aih manisnya!

Rukia mau tak mau tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu kembali pada niatnya yang semula, mengambil sekotak bolu tape yang ia letakkan di bagasi atas bangkunya. Segera setelah mendapatkan kotak itu, ia duduk lagi dengan wajah senang.

Apa Ichigo selalu tersenyum semanis itu? Senyuman yang membuat kedua bola matanya berbinar? Apa ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki senyuman yang membuat hati wanita kebat-kebit? Yah, paling tidak hati Rukia. Tidak adakah wanita lain yang sadar bahwa Ichigo sangat manis?

Rukia tahu perjalanan sekitar 12 jam menuju Morioka bukanlah perjalanan yang nyaman untuk ditempuh dengan bis yang tidak terlalu nyaman seperti bis mereka ini. Hanya saja, dengan hadirnya teman-temannya di sekitar dia dan kesempatan untuk pura-pura melirik Ichigo yang duduk di bangku panjang terbelakang bis, paling tidak ia tahu…ada hal-hal yang membuatnya bisa menikmati perjalanan ini.

.

.

.

_**Friendship needs understanding…right?**_

Rukia meletakkan tasnya ke atas karpet merah yang menyelimuti lantai kamar M hotel tempat mereka menginap di Morioka. Rangiku langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur tambahan yang digelar di lantai dengan wajah super lelah. Orihime yang sepertinya paling mendingan—ia sempat pergi keluar untuk ke meja resepsionis, meminta agar AC kamar mereka dinyalakan. AC yang sepertinya diproduksi paling cepat 15 tahun yang lalu itu, asumsi Rukia melihat modelnya yang sangat kuno.

"Aku tidur di bawah!" seru Rangiku.

Rukia memandang temannya keheranan.

"Kenapa kamu? Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

"Kakiku lebih panjang, Rukia. Lagi pula aku mau tidur sendiri."

Orihime sudah lebih dulu membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Ia tidak peduli bahwa mereka tiba di hotel pukul 1 dini hari. Membersihkan tubuh setelah perjalanan jauh itu penting atau kau sama sekali tidak akan bisa tidur. Rukia meyakini hal yang sama. Oleh sebab itu, segera setelah Orihime keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung masuk untuk sekedar mandi bebek. Rangiku akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kamar ini lumayan juga," ujar Rangiku.

"Oh ya?" Rukia menyeringai.

Rukia dengan jujur mengakui, ia bukan orang yang sering menginap di hotel, tidak seperti Rangiku yang kerap kali menghabiskan liburannya di hotel—dari yang melati hingga yang berbintang empat.

"Ya. Tempat tidurnya _vintage._ Meja riasnya juga. Ada ACnya dan dari yang kudengar dari panitia, harga sewa permalamnya tidak mahal."

"Oh berarti hotel ini lumayan _recommended_ dong ya?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Boleh lah."

Rukia manggut-manggut.

Orihime yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur panjang berwarna merah. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur yang berbatasan dengan dinding. Rangiku juga sudah mengganti kaos dan jeansnya dengan kaos longgar berlengan panjang dan celana katun yang juga longgar. Rukia—dengan bangga menunjukkan gaun tidur merah muda garis-garisnya yang hanya selutut.

"Aku cukup bawa ini saja untuk tidur, jadi aku hemat tidak perlu bawa baju banyak-banyak hehehehe…" kata Rukia dengan senang.

Rukia sudah sesumbar sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Morioka, bahwa ia tidak akan membawa baju banyak-banyak karena menurutnya hanya akan membebani dirinya sendiri. Ia akan berusaha membawa satu tas jinjing saja dan tas selempang yang akan dibawanya kemana-mana. Orihime kurang setuju dengan pendapat Rukia. Ia bersikeras membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang yang tidak diisi banyak barang olehnya. Niatnya hanya satu: saat pulang dari Morioka nanti, koper itu akan penuh sesak dengan oleh-oleh yang akan dibagikannya rata kepada seluruh keluarga dan tetangga-tetangganya yang tahu ia pergi liburan ke Morioka tanpa keluarga.

Alamak!

"Oke, aku tidur duluan ya. Oh ya, kalau aku ngorok… semoga kalian tidak terganggu," seringai Rangiku seraya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Rukia dan Orihime hanya tersenyum. Mereka sudah tahu kelemahan Rangiku yang satu itu kalau ia sedang kelelahan. Jadi, tidak masalah bagi mereka.

Orihime menggelung ke sisi kiri tempat tidur, akan tetapi ia tersentak sedikit saat merasakan sesuatu menempel ke punggungnya. Lebih kaget lagi saat merasa bahunya ditarik ke samping dan sebuah kepala bersandar di bahunya. Kepala Rukia!

"Rukiaaa…apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Orihime.

Rukia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Ia berkata pelan," Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak pelukan dengan gulingku. Nah karena sekarang tidak ada guling, aku peluk kamu saja ya Orihimeeee…"

"RANGIKUUUUU! Aku tidak mau tidur dipeluk-peluk Rukia!" pekik Orihime seraya setengah menendang tubuh Rukia mejauhi dirinya.

"RUKIAAA! Aku mau tidur! Jangan aneh-aneh!" Rangiku berteriak dari balik bantalnya.

Yah, paling tidak malam yang melelahkan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan selamat bagi semua guru peserta liburan ke Morioka. Orihime akhirnya tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah berhasil memberi tatapan mematikan jangan-sentuh-aku-sedikit pun ke arah Rukia. Rukia pun berhasil tertidur pulas, setelah paham bahwa kebiasaan memeluk sesuatu saat mau tidurnya, sama sekali tidak bisa diterapkan pada diri Orihime maupun Rangiku. Rangiku tentunya tertidur lelap dan sama sekali tidak mendapat laporan bahwa ia mendengkur sepanjang sisa malam—karena tak satu pun dari kedua temannya itu masih terbangun untuk mendengarkan apakah ia mendengkur atau tidak malam itu.

Fufufu…

.

.

.

Pagi datang terlalu cepat, terutama perjalanan yang ditempuh adalah perjalanan panjang selama 16 jam yang melelahkan dan baru jam 2 dini hari mereka sampai.

Rangiku dan Orihime keluar dari kamar hotel dengan mata yang masih memerah, akan tetapi mereka sudah mengganti baju tidur mereka dengan baju yang lebih casual. Rukia sudah menghilang entah kemana, akan tetapi beberapa belas menit kemudian ia kembali dengan rasa puas yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kamar kita lebih bagus daripada kamar yang lain," katanya seraya membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memperhatikan kedua teman sekamarnya yang masih sibuk membedaki wajah mereka dengan bedak tipis-tipis.

"Oh ya?" Rangiku seakan tak percaya.

Rukia mengangguk cepat.

"Kamar yang ditempati Momo biasa sekali. Tempat tidurnya _double bed_ dengan kasur yang tipis dan sama sekali tidak ada karpetnya. Interiornya juga standar," ujar Rukia menyampaikan laporan pandangan matanya.

"Berarti kita lebih untung," Orihime tersenyum puas.

"Ya, tapi kalau kita tidak segera keluar dari kamar dan cari sarapan, mungkin keberuntungan kita akan segera berubah. Kita baru sampai tengah malam tadi, pastilah bapak-bapak itu semuanya kelaparan dan bisa-bisa kita kehabisan makanan!" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Makanan selalu menjadi salah satu kesukaan Rukia. Itu sebabnya badannya yang kecil terlihat menggelembung di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Hihihi…

"Sarapan sepagi ini?" Orihime melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.

"Tidak harus sarapan di hotel ini. Kita keluar saja dari sini. Kita kan, jarang bisa jalan sama-sama ke tempat seperti ini bersama-sama. Nah kapan lagi? Ayolah! Rugi sekali kalau kita cuma tidur-tiduran di kamar. Lagi pula jam 8 tur keliling Morioka akan dimulai," Rukia berkata dengan berapi-api.

Ya, kalau ia terus mendekam di kamar, kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan kesempatan emasnya untuk memperhatikan Ichigo dari jauh, kan?

"Dia benar, Hime. Ayo kita jelajahi Morioka!" sahut Rangiku seraya mengeluarkan sandal jepit dari tasnya dan mengantongi kamera digitalnya.

Rukia dan Rangiku lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar hotel, diikuti oleh Orihime yang lebih tenang dalam bersikap dibandingkan kedua temannya itu.

.

.

**Breakfast means…something, isn't it?**

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua kilometer menyusuri jalanan kota Morioka yang pagi itu dipenuhi aktivitas penduduk setempat di pagi hari—bekerja, berangkat sekolah, berjualan dan lainnya—ketiganya memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Toh mereka sudah mencoba bubur khas warga setempat yang belum pernah mereka coba sebelumnya.

Ruangan makan di hotel tempat rombongan mereka bersantap pagi terletak di lantai 3 hotel tersebut. Pemandangan di bawahnya langsung menuju kolam renang hotel yang terletak di lantai dasar dan kebetulan karena kemarin malam sempat hujan, pagi ini kolam renang terlihat cukup sepi dan hanya ada tiga orang saja yang berenang. Itu pun teman mereka juga sesama guru.

Saat ketiganya tiba di ruang makan, sudah banyak teman mereka yang sampai di sana. Bahkan sudah banyak pula yang makan dan bahkan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Rukia mencari tempat yang agak ke pinggir, sementara dua temannya mengantri lebih dulu.

"Cheese!" teriak Rangiku memberi isyarat pada Orihime dan Rukia untuk bergaya dengan manis dan langsung mengabadikan keduanya dalam kilatan blitz. Teriakan Rangiku itu rupanya menarik perhatian teman-teman mereka yang lain dan dalam sekejap saja, semua guru wanita sudah berkumpul untuk diabadikan posenya dengan kamera digital Rangiku.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiga orang pria menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai tiga sambil sesekali mengobrol. Yang pertama Renji, dengan rambut merahnya dan posturnya yang tinggi, ia begitu mudah dikenali dari jauh. Di belakang Renji, menyusul Shuuhei. Tampangnya agak sangar dengan raut wajah yang terlihat selalu serius, akan tetapi jika mengenal dia lebih jauh barulah tahu bahwa di balik wajahnya yang sangar itu, ia sebenarnya cukup baik. Akan tetapi, bukan kedua orang itu yang membuat wajah Rukia mendadak memerah. Pria ketiga yang datang di belakang mereka berdualah orangnya.

Dengan kaos tanpa lengan warna putih, celana hitam dan rambut basah yang tersisir rapi, Ichigo membuat Rukia menahan nafas selama beberapa detik.

"God! He's so cute!" ujar Rangiku dengan sangat bersemangat di samping Rukia.

Rukia langsung tersenyum. " Iya…manis banget."

"Rambutnya basah lagi. Duh kerennya," sambung Rangiku.

"Iya… memang keren," Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menatap Ichigo yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piringnya.

Orihime memandangi kedua temannya secara bergantian seraya mengembangkan senyuman nakal di bibirnya.

"Kalian berdua ngefans ya dengan Ichigo?" tanya Orihime dengan nada menggoda.

Rangiku tertawa lebar, " Sudah lama kok! Sayang dia kurang tinggi untukku. Kalau denganku, bisa-bisa aku lebih tinggi dari dia kalau aku pakai sepatu hak tinggi."

"Aku lebih lama deh kayanya. Aku sudah ngefans dengannya sejak ke Anyer dulu," tukas Rukia tak mau kalah.

Momo tiba-tiba hadir di meja mereka dan langsung tertawa mendengar percakapan antara ketiga temannya itu.

"Rukiaaaa, kau masih juga suka dengan Ichigo?" tanya Momo seakan tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya—membuatnya terlihat konyol, sekaligus lucu. Mata ungunya ia putar berkali-kali, memunculkan senyuman geli di wajah ketiga temannya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Rukia seraya menatap nakal ke arah Momo.

"Astaga! Ya ampun!" Momo menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kupikir kau sudah tidak suka lagi dengannya."

"Itu karena rambutnya cepak!" Rukia mengerutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat manyun. " Dia jelek kalau cepak."

Rangiku langsung menepuk bahu Rukia dan Momo yang secara kebetulan duduk bersisian. Wanita bertubuh jangkung itu langsung tertawa lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat siapa yang mendapatkannya!"

"Hah!" seru ketiga temannya secara bersamaan.

Rangiku mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya! Liburan ini kita lihat siapa yang mendapatkannya…Ic-hi-go. Aku atau Rukia? Bagaimana, kau berani?" tunjuknya ke arah teman yang bertubuh jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Rukia langsung berdiri dengan cepat. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya ke hadapan mukanya dan jempolnya teracung dengan sempurna.

"Anytime, Rangiku!"

"Kalian…" Orihime langsung terkikik geli. "…tidak pernah berubah."

"Siapa yang bisa foto bareng dengannya, itu pemenangnya," desis Rukia.

"Terlalu mudah untukku, Rukia," Rangiku menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Rukia.

"Jangan anggap enteng aku, Ran-chan," Rukia balas meledek.

Keduanya lalu tertawa dan mengeluarkan kamera digital masing-masing dari dalam tas mereka. Rukia dengan canon birunya dan Rangiku dengan Sony hitamnya. Keduanya lalu terkikik geli. Orihime dan Momo pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan merasa liburan ini akan lebih menyenangkan lagi dengan dua teman gila mereka yang akan berdaya upaya sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi pemenang dalam taruhan aneh mereka.

"Ingat…kegilaan apapun yang kalian berdua lakukan, itu hanya akan terjadi dalam liburan ini saja," ujar Orihime dengan perlahan.

Keduanya hanya mengerjapkan mata memandangi Orihime. Tentu saja, mereka berdua sudah mulai sibuk memikirkan muslihat apa saja yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mendapatkan foto dengan Ichigo si pemalu itu.

Fufufu…

Liburan ini akan tambah seru rasanya.

Mungkin tambah gila…

_Who knows?_

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

_**A/N:**__ Wah,akhirnya setelah lebih dari 2 minggu ga publish apa-apa…saya publish sesuatu! Harus dirayakan nih dengan segelas champagne hihihi.. Makasih untuk semua review yang masuk. I love you all!_


End file.
